The present invention relates to an exchangeable liquid crystal panel and, more particularly, to a compressible and resilient interconnection means for use in the exchangeable liquid crystal panel.
It is well known in the art that liquid crystal cells or composites essentially have only a limited operating life. It is, therefore, desired that the liquid crystal cells are detachably or removably mounted for maintenance or repair when they are incorporated into a display panel for use in electronic wristwatches or electronic calculators.
However, the liquid crystal panel has a multiplicity of contact or electrode areas, and thus requires much difficult technique for insuring that these electrode areas as held in electrical conducting relationship with a circuit board such as a printed circuit board and a ceramic substrate carrying a driver circuit thereon for the liquid crystal panel.